The Kanker Sisters Chronicles
by iceandfire66
Summary: The collection of stories of the infamous trio of sisters. Ever wonder what they do with all the cash they steal from the Eds, or what they do with the Eds at the end of an episode? What happens between the first few episodes of the show?
1. The Kanker Sisters Come to Peach Creek

**The Kanker Sister Chronicles**

**Chapter 1: The Kanker Sisters Come to Peach Creek**

**Setting: between "The Ed-Touchables" and "Nagged to Ed" **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd and Eddy. All copyrights belong to Cartoon Network, A.K.A. Cartoon, and Danny Antonnuci. No copyright infringement is intended.**

It was a peaceful evening in the cul-de-sac. The sunset was beautiful, and the Eds were chasing their jawbreakers, which Sarah had knocked out of their clutches, down the street.

"Come on, guys, we can catch them!" Eddy said. The Eds kept running after the spheres of candy until the jawbreakers fell down an open man hole. Eddy was about to go down until Double D stopped him.

"Eddy, forget it. It's probably contaminated with the gunk down there" Double D said. "Even Ed wouldn't go down there."

Ed shook his head. "No, I probably would" Ed said with a smile.

"Man, Double D, I can't believe how close we were to eating them!" Eddy whined. Ed patted him on the back. The trio headed up the hill back to the cul-de-sac. However, the boys were unaware that just after they started to go back up the hill, three girls climbed out of the man hole. May Kanker, Lee Kanker and Marie Kanker, looked at the boys walking off. They held in their hands the jawbreakers that they caught when the candy fell into the sewer, and overheard everything.

"Hey, did they call us gunk?" May asked her sisters. Lee shook her head at the dumb blonde.

"No, stupid, they were talking about the sewer's trash and poisons" Lee said. Marie noticed something about the boys.

"Hey, those guys are pretty cute" Marie said.

"Yeah, I think they're called the Eds" Lee replied.

"I think that tall hunk Ed is dreamy" May said as she pointed to Ed.

"I have my eyes on the dreamy, short guy. His name's Eddy" Lee said as she pointed to Eddy.

"I think that guy with the hat is really cute. They call him Double D" Marie said as she pointed to Double D. The Kankers walked into the woods, back to the trailer park.

"Those guys are dreamy. We should meet them!" Marie said. She and May were about to rush off towards the Eds until Lee stopped them.

"Hold it, girls! We can't just run after them. We barely know those guys, and they don't even know we moved here yet" Lee said.

"Nobody knows we moved here yet, Lee" Marie said.

"They are handsome, though" Lee admitted. The trio of girls went back down into the sewers. They kept walking until they finally reached the manhole to the trailer park. They went up the ladder, opened the manhole, climbed out and shut it.

"Well, we'll meet them someday soon. I'm sure of it" Lee said. The Kankers headed back into their trailer. The Kanker sisters soon began drawing pictures of themselves and their crushes. They hung the pictures on the wall.

* * *

A few days later, the Kankers headed out into the woods. They heard the voices of the Eds nearby.

"Hey, are those the Eds?" Marie asked while listening to the voices. They got a closer look in the bushes. They saw Double D and Eddy trying to pull Ed off a spider web.

"Why don't we scare them a bit?" May asked them. Lee nodded.

"Good idea, May" Lee replied.

"Ed, Edd and Eddy sitting in a tree" the Kankers said loudly. The Eds looked around to see where the noise came from. Ed finally got down from the web. The Kankers continued to scare them.

"Ed, Edd and Eddy sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G" the Kankers said again. The Eds ran off, while the Kankers followed hidden in the bushes. The Eds finally slipped and fell into a mud pile. The girls walked up in front of the Eds. The boys looked at them, screamed in fright, and passed out.

"What's with them?" May asked.

"They must have been shocked by our beauty" Lee said. The other girls nodded, and looked at the Eds.

"Well, what should we do?" Marie asked them.

"I say we bring them home, clean 'em up, and show them our love for them" Lee suggested. The other Kankers nodded.

"Okay girls, let's pick them up, and bring them to the trailer" Marie said. May stuck out her tongue.

"Ew, no way! They're covered in mud and dirt!" May said in disgust.

"Well, what should we do?" Marie asked her.

"I don't know. We could go to their houses and get spare clothes" May said. Lee shook her head.

"We don't know where their houses are. By the time we find their houses and clothes, they'd have already woken up and run off" Lee said.

"Then what do we do? Leave them here?" Marie asked. Lee shook her head.

"No, but I have an idea" Lee said. The other two girls listened intently.

"I'll go to our trailer, get our dads' robes, take their dirty shirts and pants, and dress them in the robes. Then we'll wash their shirts and pants, let them dry, and give them to 'em later" Lee explained.

"Okay, so while you do that, what do May and I do?" Marie asked her.

"You two stay here, and if they wake up, take them back to the trailer by whatever means necessary" Lee said. The two girls nodded, and Lee ran back to the trailer. She ran into her mother's room, took out their fathers' robes, and went back outside. She ran back into the woods, and found May and Marie.

"Alright, let's start undressing them" Lee said. The girls dragged the boys onto the dry ground. They took off the boys' shirts and pants. Then, they put the robes on the boys. They took the dirty clothes to the river, washed them, and hung them up on a clothing line to dry. They went back into the forest and took the boys back to their trailer.

"Well, what should we do?" May asked them.

"We wait until they wake up" Lee said.

"They're so cute" Marie said. The Kankers sighed.


	2. The Kids Meet the Kankers

**The Kanker Sisters Chronicles**

**Chapter 2: The Kids meet the Kankers**

**Setting: Between "Nagged to Ed" and "Pop Goes the Ed"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd and Eddy. All copyrights belong to Cartoon Network, A.K.A. Cartoon, and Danny Antonnuci. No copyright infringement is intended.**

The sun was setting in the trailer park as the Eds ran out of the trailer in their robes as fast as they could. After being introduced in their confused state to girls who are madly in love with them, the Eds are freaking out. The Eds kept running away from the trailer until they ran out of breath in the woods.

"Did they follow us, guys?" Eddy asked them. Double D and Ed looked back to see that the coast was clear.

"All clear, Eddy" Ed said.

"Great idea to stay there, Eddy" Double D said sarcastically. Eddy looked at him angrily. "Hold it, Double D, they're new here" Double D mimicked.

"Hey, I didn't know they had crushes on us!" Eddy said.

"They were scary, Eddy!" Ed whined.

"Wait, we have to go back" Double D said. Eddy looked at him.

"Are you insane?!" Eddy yelled angrily.

"Eddy, they have our clothes, and father won't be happy that I lost one of my shirts and a pair of my shorts" Double D replied.

"We're not going back. It's too risky" Eddy said.

"But what if somebody sees us?" Double D asked him. Eddy shrugged.

"Who cares? They won't see anything, and I'm sure we could make a story up" Eddy said.

"Still, I'd feel more comfortable with my other clothes on" Double D said.

"Well, there's no way I'm going back" Eddy said.

"Maybe they'll trade our clothes for these robes" Double D suggested.

"Forget it, sock head" Eddy said. Double D sighed in defeat.

"We'll go back to my place. I have plenty of clothes for you guys to wear" Eddy said. The Eds kept walking until they were near the cul-de-sac.

"Wait, do you guys hear that?" Eddy asked them. The Eds heard the kids playing. Eddy crawled up to a bush. He looked through it to see all the other kids playing in the middle of the cul-de-sac.

"Oh man. They're all out there" Eddy muttered.

"Well, what should we tell them?" Double D asked Eddy. Eddy shrugged.

"I don't know, but I'm sure we can get by them" Eddy said.

"Guys, I have to go to the bathroom" Ed said. Double D and Eddy looked at him.

"We'll be at my house in a moment, Ed" Eddy said. Ed nodded in reply.

The Eds crawled into the bush. They kept crawling, hidden inside of it, until Jimmy noticed their movement.

"Stop! Jimmy sees us!" Double D whispered. The Eds stopped moving. Jimmy dropped his ball, and looked strangely at the bush.

"Hmm?" he muttered to himself. Sarah noticed that he stopped playing, so she rushed over.

"What's the matter, Jimmy?" Sarah asked him.

"I saw something moving. In the bushes" Jimmy explained. Sarah looked at the bushes, which were motionless.

"I don't see anything" Sarah said. She walked away, and Jimmy followed her. The Eds kept crawling through the bush until they reached the end of the bush.

"Now what?" Double D asked Eddy quietly.

"I'll think of something" Eddy whispered. Eddy peeked through the bush to see a tree ahead.

"Alright, Double D, is anyone looking our way?" Eddy asked him. Double D peeked outside to see nobody looking in their direction.

"It's all clear, Eddy" Double D said.

"Alright boys, let's dash to that tree!" Eddy said. The Eds tried to move, but their robes were caught on the bush.

"Oh my, I'm stuck!" Double D said. Jimmy turned to see the bush moving. He tapped Sarah on the shoulder. She turned around, and saw the bush moving. The other kids also looked at the bush. The Eds finally unhooked their robes from the bush, and jumped with the robes still on.

"What are you dorks doing?" Kevin asked the Eds. Sarah looked at the robes.

"Where'd you get the robes?" she asked.

"Who's Bubba, Rod and Butch?" Nazz asked when she looked at the names on them.

"Well, you explain, Eddy" Double D said.

"Well, we met these girls, who have crushes on us. They found us in the woods and freaked us out, making us jump into mud and pass out. They gave us their dads' robes while our clothes dry, and let us grab a bite to eat. Pretty soon we started to realize that they were madly in love with us, so we ran off" Eddy explained. All of the other kids stared at them, and began to crack up.

"Wow, Dorky, that's the weirdest story you've ever told us!" Kevin said while recovering from the laughter.

"Yes, quite an anecdote greedy Ed-boy!" Rolf said with a smile.

"You guys are pathetic! Who would love you?!" Sarah said while laughing. Steam came out of Eddy's ears, which worried Double D.

"Ed, would you please carry Eddy into his house?" Double D asked him. Ed nodded with a big grin, and ran off into Eddy's house while carrying him. Double D ran in behind him and shut the door when he got inside.

"Well, that didn't go well" Double D murmured.

"No kidding, sock head!" Eddy yelled. He jumped on his bed and pounded his pillow. He groaned into it, and was calm again.

"They think we're making it up" Eddy muttered.

"It would seem so" Double D said.

"Guys, can I have some clothes?" Ed asked them.

"Yes, first we should change into something decent" Double D said. Eddy nodded.

"Right. I'll look in my closet" he said. He tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Darn, it's locked. Guys, help me find my key" Eddy said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Kankers were taking the curlers out of their hair. They wiped off their face masks with a towel.

"I can't believe how rude they were!" May said. Marie nodded.

"Double D doesn't seem as nice in person" Marie sadly stated.

"Eddy seems pretty selfish" Lee told them.

"Well, maybe they were just having a rough day. It's unusual to be dragged into a trailer by three mysterious girls they don't even know" Marie said. The other two sisters nodded.

"We should meet the other kids. Maybe they'll be a bit more friendly" Marie suggested. Lee and May nodded.

* * *

The Kankers headed out the door and towards the cul-de-sac. They stopped by the playground to see Jimmy and Sarah playing in the sandbox. Sarah turned to look at the sisters.

"Who the heck are you?" Sarah asked in her usual annoyed voice.

"I'm Lee Kanker. This is Marie and she's May. We just moved here, and are sort of new" Lee explained.

"Good to meet you" Sarah muttered in a hostile voice.

"Is something wrong?" Marie asked her.

"Nothing. I just get tired of my stupid brother, Ed" Sarah said.

"Hey, don't insult him. I like Ed" May said. Sarah stared at them in shock.

"Wait, you're the girls who like the Eds?" Sarah asked them.

"Yeah, but they took advantage of us" May said.

"Ha! You must be a really dumb blonde to be fooled by my brother!" Sarah said while giggling. May looked at her angrily, and stepped up to her.

"What did you say, you little squirt?" May asked her. Jimmy pulled them apart.

"Please, stop fighting!" Jimmy begged. He turned to the Kankers.

"I'm sorry. She's usually crabby around people" Jimmy explained. Suddenly, Jimmy saw a squirrel run up to him.

"AH! A squirrel!" Jimmy screamed.

"What's with him?" Lee asked.

"He's scared of most things" Sarah said.

"Get away!" Jimmy said as he began to run around the swing set to avoid it. Sarah saw acorns in Jimmy's pockets.

"Jimmy, it wants the acorns you picked" Sarah said.

"No! I spent a while collecting those! I won't lose them to a rodent!" Jimmy yelled. He continued to run around in circles.

"May, get rid of it" Lee ordered.

"No way! It might be diseased! You do it!" May replied.

"I don't think so!" Lee told her. While the girls bickered, Marie walked over and grabbed the squirrel. She threw it into the woods. She saw Jimmy shivering in fright. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Marie asked him. Jimmy shrieked when he looked at his shirt. Marie's hand had a bit of dirt on it from grabbing the squirrel, and she accidentally got his shirt dirty.

"You fool! Look what you've done to my clothes!" Jimmy said angrily.

"It's just dirt" Marie said. Jimmy narrowed his eyes at her.

"Dirt with germs and bugs!" Jimmy retorted. Marie dusted her hands off.

"Sorry" Marie muttered. "A squirrel isn't dangerous, though" Marie said. Suddenly, a squirrel jumped down from a tree into Jimmy's shirt.

"AH!" Jimmy screamed as he ran off. He ran into a tree and passed out. Sarah ran over to see that he was unconscious.

"You jerk! Look what you did to Jimmy!" Sarah said angrily.

"Hey, she wasn't responsible" May said. Sarah pointed a finger at her.

"Can it, pig-nose!" Sarah yelled. May's face turned pure red.

"Pig-nose!" May repeated furiously. She charged at Sarah. Sarah tried to run off, but May pinned her to the ground. She hung the back of her shirt to the tree branch, rendering her harmless. Sarah tried to break free but couldn't. The Kanker sisters walked off.

"I'll get you for this!" Sarah screamed at them in the distance.

"Man, those two were weird" Marie said.

"Yeah, I hope the others are normal" Lee said.

* * *

The Kanker sisters saw the cul-de-sac and walked towards it. They saw Johnny and Plank hanging in a tree.

"Hello" Lee said.

"Hi there. I'm Johnny. What's your names?" Johnny asked them.

"I'm Marie, this is May and this is Lee. We're the Kanker sisters, and we just moved here" Marie explained.

"Nice to meet you. This here's my buddy Plank!" Johnny said as he pointed to the wooden board.

"Uh, hi" Marie said as she waved to the board.

"What's that Plank?" Johnny asked the board. Johnny started laughing.

"Plank thinks your buck teeth look funny" Johnny said.

"What? That stupid piece of wood!" May said. She kicked Plank into a tree.

"Plank!" Johnny screamed. Johnny ran over and hugged the board.

"He's just a piece of wood" Lee said. Johnny looked at her angrily.

"No, he is a real person!" Johnny replied. The Kankers looked at the strange sight.

"He's waking up. Thank goodness!" Johnny said. Johnny pressed his ear against the board and began laughing.

"Plank says that your man-voice woke him up from a coma. He says it was the scariest thing he ever heard!" Johnny said to Lee. Lee began to grind her teeth, so she grabbed Johnny and threw him into the creek. He was washed away by the current, and fell down a waterfall.

"That takes care of him" Lee muttered.

"Come on, let's see if the other kids aren't as weird" Marie said.

* * *

The Kanker sisters walked off towards the cul-de-sac. They saw Rolf feeding his chickens in his yard. The girls walked up.

"Hello there. What can Rolf do for you?" Rolf asked the girls.

"Well, uh, Rolf, I'm May Kanker, this is Lee and this is Marie. We're the Kanker sisters, and we just moved here" May explained.

"Ho, ho! You are new to this strange place called the "cul-de-sac", just as I am" Rolf said. He leaned against them, and looked scared.

"I am but a son of a shepherd distant from his home" Rolf said. He noticed their confused glances, so he smiled and walked back to his chickens.

"Can Rolf offer you some food?" Rolf asked them.

"Uh, sure" Marie said. Rolf headed into his house. He came back with a platter of squid and other strange seafood. The Kankers were grossed out by the food's appearance.

"Go ahead" Rolf said. The Kankers tried the food, and spat it out on the ground, in disgust. Rolf stared in horror at the plate.

"How dare you! You must be punished by the strength of the sea's denizens!" Rolf yelled. He took out a fish and began to whack the Kankers with it. In response, the Kankers threw him into the wall of his house. Rolf ran into his house out of fear. He locked the door, and pulled down the window shades.

"Well, that guy was crazier than the last guy!" May said.

"These kids seem to be pretty quirky" Lee added.

"Hopefully the next one will be normal" Marie said.

* * *

The Kanker sisters walked out of Rolf's farm, and saw Nazz roller-skating. She almost ran into the sisters, but luckily, they evaded her.

"Hey!" Marie said. Nazz slowed down and skated over to them.

"Sorry about that" Nazz giggled.

"It's alright. I'm May, she's Marie and this is Lee. We're the Kanker sisters, and we just moved here" May said.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Nazz" Nazz said. They exchanged handshakes.

"So, did you girls meet anybody else?" Nazz asked them.

"Yeah, we met several other kids" Lee said.

"Some of them were cute" May said. Nazz raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Which boys?" Nazz asked them.

"The Eds" Marie replied.

"Oh, you must be the girls the Eds were talking about" Nazz said.

"They mentioned us?!" May shrieked in delight.

"Yeah, they said you were in love with them" Nazz explained.

"Well, we do love them" Lee admitted.

"But do they love you?" Nazz asked them.

"What do you mean?" Marie asked her. Nazz smirked at the Kankers.

"Just between us girls, most of the boys have crushes on me" Nazz bragged.

"What?" Lee asked in disbelief. Nazz remembered the few boys who didn't

"Well, except for Jimmy and Rolf" Nazz added.

"That's a lie" Marie said.

"Besides, the Eds like us" May said.

"Actually, the Eds seemed to be scared of you. They said you undressed them, and I'm guessing you looked at their naked bodies" Nazz said.

"How dare you!" Marie said.

"Yeah, we're not like that. We only took off their shirts and pants" Lee said.

"Whatever you say" Nazz said with a grin.

"Okay, that does it! Get her girls!" May yelled. Nazz flinched at May's statement, and the Kankers tackled her to the ground. The stood her up, and spun her around. She went spinning towards the manhole in the middle of the cul-de-sac, and fell down the hole. The Kankers smiled when they heard her splash in the sewer water. Marie put the lid on the manhole, and took out a piece of gum. She chewed it, and smeared it on four sides so she could come up that way.

"What a jerk! That girl was the worst yet!" Lee said.

* * *

The girls kept walking. They saw Kevin working on his bike.

"Hi" Marie said. Kevin looked up and noticed the girls.

"Oh, hey. I'm Kevin" Kevin said.

"We're the Kanker sisters. I'm May, this is Marie and she's Lee. We're new to Peach Creek" May explained.

"You just moved here, huh?" Kevin asked. The sisters nodded.

"Well, did you meet the other kids?" Kevin asked them.

"Yeah, but some of them were weird" Marie said.

"Let me guess. You thought the Eds were weird?" Kevin asked them.

"What? No, we thought Jimmy, Sarah, Rolf and Johnny were weird. We love the Eds" Lee said. Kevin started laughing.

"Oh man! You're the girls the dorks were talking about!" Kevin exclaimed.

"They're not dorks!" Marie said.

"Yeah, they're handsome hunks!' May said.

"Ha! You girls must be desperate! Then again, they're probably in you're league!" Kevin said while laughing. The girls glared at Kevin angrily.

"You're a pretty mean and bratty" May said.

"And you girls are pretty scary and ugly!" Kevin said.

"You should watch you're mouth, you big-chin jerk" Lee said.

"You girls should watch your hygiene. I mean, one of you has buck-teeth, the other girl of you has yellow teeth, and the tall one has yellow teeth and a blue tooth! You definitely should see a dentist!" Kevin said mockingly. The Kankers' jaws were open in shock at what they heard. Their faces turned pure red, and grabbed Kevin. Lee punched him in the gut, Marie threw him into his bike, and May grabbed him by his shorts and threw him towards his roof. He almost fell off his house, but his pants got stuck on the gutter. He hung 2 feet from the gutter, and because his pants were stretching two feet, his pink boxers were visible

"You girls are such dorks!" Kevin screamed furiously.

"You're the dork, you little twerp!" Lee said. May giggled at his pink boxers.

"Nice underwear!" May mocked. The girls began to laugh. The Kankers began to walk away from his house. Suddenly, Kevin remembered that the Eds were afraid of them, so he determined a way to get a good laugh out of the situation.

"Oh, where are you going? Aren't you at least gonna visit your boyfriends?" Kevin asked them. They stopped in their tracks and looked back at Kevin.

"We would, but we don't know where they live" Marie said.

"Oh, they're in the house next door" Kevin said while pointing at Eddy's house. The Kankers suspiciously eyed Kevin.

"Why should we believe you?" May asked him.

"Even if they don't live they're, it still might be home to somebody you didn't meet" Kevin said. The Kankers nodded, and walked inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Eds were still trying to find Eddy's key.

"Where could I have put it?" Eddy muttered. Finally, he found it in a drawer in his brother's room.

"Finally!" Eddy said. He walked over to the closet with the other two Eds. He tried to unlock it, but the door still wouldn't open.

"What's with this thing?" Eddy muttered. He kept trying to open the door, but it didn't move. Suddenly, the Kankers opened the door to his room.

"Well, look who it is" May said while smiling.

"Some cute guys in robes!" Marie said.

"Hubba, hubba" Lee said.

"Kankers!" Ed yelled in fright.

"Wh- What are you doing here?" Eddy stuttered.

"We were just meeting the other kids" Marie explained.

"Oh, and what did you think of them?" Double D asked nervously.

"Honestly, we didn't really like them. Some were weird, and the others were jerks" May said.

"Yeah, but we still like you boys, despite your rude behavior" Lee said. The Eds felt guilty for their poor manners at the Kankers' trailer.

"Listen, we're sorry about acting like jerks before" Double D said. The Kankers listened to their apology.

"Yeah, we didn't mean to make you cry" Eddy said.

"Can we make it up to you?" Ed asked them.

"Well, we'd like to have our dads' robes" the Kankers said.

"Sure, but can we have our clothes?" the Eds asked them.

"Wait, we feed you, give you hospitality, dress you in comfortable robes and you expect us to let you off the hook?" Lee asked them.

"But, we apologized" Eds said.

"Yeah, but you were still rude" Marie said.

"But we cleaned the trailer, as well as cleaned the mess we made" Eddy said.

"True, but then you made us cry" May said.

"Yeah, then you scared us and made us run off in robes and underwear!" Double D replied.

"Only because you made us cry" May said.

"But you told us to get lost" Ed said.

"We didn't mean it! Girls do that!" Lee said.

"Well, we didn't know that you didn't mean it!" Double D said.

"Yeah, but when we told you to say good-bye to the dolls, you ran off screaming!" Marie said.

"Even so, you told us to keep running" Eddy said. The Kankers realized that the Eds didn't seem to agree with them.

"Give us a moment to talk this over" Lee said. The Kankers went into the other room. Lee shut the door behind them.

"Okay, we can't let them walk all over us" Lee said.

"And they don't deserve us to run back to the trailer and get their clothes for them" May said.

"But we need our dads' robes back" Marie argued. The other Kankers nodded. Marie turned to Lee.

"So, what should we do?" Marie asked Lee.

"Just follow my lead" Lee said. Marie and May nodded in agreement.

"You know what?" Lee asked them.

"What?" Eddy replied.

"If you boys think you deserve your clothes, then we might give you them" Lee said.

"Really?" Double D asked them.

"Yeah, we can run back to the trailer and get them for you" Marie said.

"Oh, thanks" Double D said.

"But first, we want our dads' robes back" May said.

"Well, uh, we'd like to give you them now, but we can't" Eddy said.

"What do you mean you can't?" Lee asked them.

"Well, we're embarrassed to be seen in underwear in front of you" Eddy said.

"We saw it when we changed you guys" Marie said.

"What?! Those are our private clothing!" Double D said.

"Sorry. We were just changing you guys" May said.

"Did you see anything else?" Eddy asked them.

"What?! We're not like that! Now you sound like Nazz!" Lee said.

"You met her already?" Eddy asked them.

"Yeah, and she wasn't too nice" May said.

"She said everyone liked her and started insulting us, so we threw her in the sewer" Marie explained.

"How could you do that to her?" Double D asked them.

"Hey, she was making some really cruel comments" Lee said as an excuse.

"Mean girls!" Ed said.

"Did you do anything to the other kids?" Eddy asked them.

"Well, we scared Jimmy, hung Sarah from a tree, threw that Johnny kid down a waterfall, freaked Rolf out by spitting out his food and threw Kevin towards his roof, which resulted in him hanging two feet below the gutter from his pants" May said.

"If you ask me, those things sound a bit mean" Double D said.

"But all those kids provoked us, annoyed us and insulted-" Marie said, but was cut off by Eddy.

"I can't believe what you did to Sarah and shovel chin!" Eddy said while laughing.

"Consider it a favor" Lee said.

"Alright, I guess we can give you the robes now" Eddy told them.

"Eddy!" Double D whined.

"Double D, ignore it. They've already seen us in our underwear, so it doesn't matter" Eddy said. Double D sighed. The Eds took the robes off and gave them to the Kankers.

"Alright, now go get our clothes!" Eddy ordered. The sisters smiled.

"Sorry, we don't have to" Lee said.

"What? You said you would get them for us" Eddy said.

"No, we said we might, but it turns out, we didn't" Marie said.

"But you said you could run back to the trailer and get them!" Double D said.

"We said we can run back, as in, we're able to run back. We didn't promise to run back" May said.

"But you girls, uh, smell nice" Ed said with a grin. The other Eds looked at him in confusion. The Kankers noticed that the Eds were distracted, so they rushed out the door. The Eds ran outside to chase them. The Kankers were too far away, and were gaining distance between them and the Eds, so the boys stopped running on Eddy's front lawn.

"Stupid girls!" Eddy said angrily.

"Ha, nice undies dorks!" Kevin said. The Eds turned to see Kevin hanging by his pants, and saw his pink boxers.

"Look who's talking, shovel chin!" Eddy said. The Eds walked back into Eddy's house while laughing.

* * *

The Kankers were sitting inside of their trailer.

"Well, the Eds didn't seem very grateful" May said.

"They didn't seem to like us either" Marie added.

"Are you kidding? Eddy was really happy about what we did to Sarah and Kevin" Lee said.

"True" May replied.

"And they probably do like us. They chased after us for a bit" Lee told them.

"Yeah, because they wanted their robes so nobody would see them" Marie said.

"But we told them what happened to the kids, so they knew nobody would see them" Lee said. The Kankers' faces lit up.

"Those little weasels" Marie teased.

"Girls, I think that our relationship with them is gonna have to start off teasing them. Then, if we go far enough, we'll do more with them" Lee suggested. The other Kankers nodded, and smiled at the bright future ahead.

* * *

The Eds were trying to open Eddy's closet. Ed barged down the door, and Eddy rushed inside. He rushed back with spare sets of clothes for himself, Double D and Ed. The Eds dressed themselves in them.

"Eddy, why do you have my pants and shirts in there?" Double D asked him. Eddy shrugged.

"It's for emergencies" he explained.

"Alright guys, let's see what the Kankers did to the kids" Eddy said. The Eds walked out of Eddy's house, and went towards the playground. They saw Jimmy jumping up, trying to get Sarah down from the tree.

"Ed, get me down!" Sarah yelled. The Eds unhooked her shirt from the branch, and saw Johnny walk up to them with Plank. The boy and his piece of wood were soaking wet.

"You okay, Johnny?" Double D asked him.

"I'm fine" Johnny said. They group walked over to the cul-de-sac. They saw Nazz burst out of the manhole finally, and was drenched in sewer water.

"Hey Nazz, are you alright?" Eddy asked. She nodded, and turned to see Kevin hanging from his roof.

"Kevin, are those pink boxers?" Nazz asked while giggling. Kevin blushed red, and finally fell off of the gutter, but his pants were still up there. He ran into his house, and shut the door before anyone else saw him. Rolf came out of his house and ran over to the group.

"Ed boys, you were right. The girls do exist, and they are scary" Rolf said.

"Well, hopefully we'll be able to protect ourselves from them" Double D said. The group walked off to their respective houses, just as night was approaching.


	3. Secret Agent Ed

The Kanker Sisters Chronicles

**The Kanker Sisters Chronicles**

**Chapter 3: Secret Agent Ed**

**Setting: Between "Pop Goes the Ed" and "Over Your Ed"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd and Eddy. All copyrights belong to Cartoon Network, A.K.A. Cartoon, and Danny Antonnuci. No copyright infringement is intended.**

It was a dark and cool summer night. After Nazz's pool party, the Eds were running from a swarm of bees, naked except for a kiddie-pool covering the area below their waist. The Eds saw Eddy's house up ahead.

"My house is open! Hurry!" Eddy yelled. The Eds ran into the house and shut the door on the swarm of bees.

"That was a close call" Double D said in shock.

"I can't believe how close Nazz got to us when we were in the pool" Eddy said.

"Guys, I still can't find my third nipple" Ed said. Eddy gave him an annoyed look.

"Ed, come here for a minute" Eddy said while motioning towards himself. Ed grinned and walked up to Eddy. Eddy smacked Ed on the head, so hard that he went flying into the wall. His head was stuck, so Eddy spun him around and he came out like a screw.

"You don't have a third nipple! It was a joke!" Eddy said.

"Oh, few. I was getting worried" Ed said.

"Eddy, do you have clothes we can borrow" Double D asked him.

"No, I already gave you guys spares the other day" Eddy said.

"Oh my. How can we get out of here without being seen?" Double D asked him.

"Relax. Just wear these robes, and go to your houses to change" Eddy said. Double D and Ed put on the robes. They walked off towards their houses.

"Good night, Eddy" Double D said.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite!" Ed added and then laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other kids were sleeping in Nazz's yard. The Kanker sisters were walking towards her house.

"Are you sure that they were having a party?" May asked Lee.

"I'm positive" Lee replied.

"I don't know why we weren't invited" May said.

"Probably because of your hairy knuckles" Marie teased her. May narrowed her eyes at her.

"How about a knuckle sandwich?" May asked her while forming a fist. Lee pulled them apart.

"Girls, quiet!" Lee ordered. She looked over the fence, and saw the kids sleeping. Lee smiled, and took out a marker, as did May and Marie. They hopped the fence, and snuck over to where the kids were sleeping. They drew on all of their faces, and walked up to each other when they finished.

"I didn't find the Eds, did you?" Lee asked her sisters. Marie and May shook their heads. Lee noticed a trail of water leading out of the yard, and towards Eddy's house.

"Looks like they left early" Lee said.

"Well, we don't want them to get blamed, do we?" Marie asked her sisters.

"We don't want the kids to know we did this" May said. Lee shook her head.

"No, we do. If the kids know we did this, then we'd have a chance to see if they'd unite and try to stand up to us" Lee explained. Marie and May nodded.

"How do we make sure the kids know we did this?" May asked them. Lee thought about it, and had an idea. She took out a marker and wrote on Nazz's wall. It read: Hope you kids enjoy the new looks. From, the Kanker sisters.

* * *

"That should be clear" Lee said.

The next morning, Eddy saw the kids talking in the middle of the cul-de-sac. He ran over to Double D and Ed.

"What's going on?" Eddy asked them.

"Apparently, the Kankers drew on their faces with marker, so they're trying to figure out what to do next" Double D explained. Suddenly, Jimmy came running up to them.

"Guys, has anybody seen Polly-Poo?" Jimmy asked nervously. They shook their heads.

"Oh no! I brought Polly-Poo with me to the party, but I can't find him now!" Jimmy said in fear.

"The Kankers must have taken him!" Kevin said.

"They've been a pain since we met them" Sarah said.

"Plank says we should have them arrested!" Johnny shouted. The others looked at Johnny.

"Johnny, drawing with marker isn't enough to get arrested" Double D said.

"Maybe we should fight them!" Eddy said.

"Dorky, they took on me and Rolf pretty well, so that wouldn't go very well" Kevin said.

"Wait, they hate everyone but the Eds, right?" Nazz asked them. The kids nodded.

"So, why not have the Eds go there?" Nazz suggested. The Eds' hairs stood straight up.

"No! There's no way we're going to their trailer!" Eddy said.

"What's wrong, Dorky? Afraid of girls?" Kevin asked him in a teasing tone.

"I just don't like those girls" Eddy said.

"None of us do, stupid!" Sarah said.

"Even if we did go, what are we supposed to do?" Double D asked them.

"Search the trailer for Polly-Poo" Sarah said.

"Please, Eddy" Jimmy begged.

"Fine, but we expect to be paid" Eddy said with a smile. Sarah frowned at Eddy.

"What?! That's ridiculous!" Sarah said. Eddy shrugged indifferently.

"Okay, then one of you kids can go get the doll" Eddy said. Sarah and Jimmy exchanged glances.

"Alright, Eddy. If you can get the doll back, we'll pay you" Sarah promised him.

"How much?" Eddy asked her. Jimmy and Sarah searched their pockets.

"Okay, we'll give you two dollars" Sarah said.

"Only two dollars?" Eddy asked them.

"Fine, two dollars and forty-seven cents" Sarah said. The Eds shook hands with Jimmy and Sarah.

Kevin walked up to Double D.

"Hey, Double D, got a second?" he asked him. Double D and Kevin walked away from the other kids.

"What's on your mind, Kevin?" Double D asked him.

"Well, to be honest, I think you're the only Ed I can trust, and the least of a dork" Kevin said.

"If that's so, why do you even call me a dork?" Double D asked him.

"You're always helping Eddy with his scams, and you help him rip off the kids and me" Kevin explained.

"That is true" Double D admitted. "But what is it that you want?" Double D asked him.

"Those girls really hurt me, and Rolf said they beat him up too. I don't want you to get hurt. Eddy and Ed I could care less, but the cul-de-sac needs your smarts" Kevin explained.

"Kevin, I assure you, the Kankers won't hurt us. They like us, and I think we can handle this" Double D said.

"I hope so" Kevin said. Double D walked off with Eddy and Ed into the woods.

"Do you think they can get the dolls, Kevin?" Nazz asked him.

"Maybe, but even if they don't, one of our problems might go away" Kevin said with a smirk. Nazz frowned at him.

"That's cruel, Kevin" Nazz said.

"Nazz, wait! I was kidding!" Kevin said.

* * *

In the woods, the Eds were determining how to get the doll.

"Alright, how are we gonna do this?" Eddy asked them.

"What if we ask them for it?" Ed suggested. Double D and Eddy looked at Ed.

"Ed, that's stupid! If they took it, they're not gonna just give it back!" Eddy told him.

"Perhaps there's a way to sneak into their house" Double D said.

"Oh, and how would we do that?" Eddy asked him.

"Well, we could go inside while they're not there" Double D said.

"Alright, let's look at their trailer from a safe distance" Eddy said. The Eds crawled up behind a tree, and saw nobody standing near the trailer. They saw the backs of the Kankers in the window, however.

"They're inside! There goes my idea!" Double D said in disappointment.

"Okay, I'll ring the doorbell to distract them. Then, while they're answering the door, we climb through the window before they come back inside" Eddy explained. Double D and Ed nodded, and they ran over to the window. Eddy knocked on the Kankers' door, and sprinted over to the window. The girls heard the door bell ring, and answered the door.

"Hey, what gives?" May asked them.

"Probably some kid pranking us" Lee said.

"Well, if he tries that again, we'll be ready" Marie said. Meanwhile, the Eds had opened the window and jumped onto the couch inside of the trailer. They saw the Kankers shut the door, so they bolted upstairs.

"Strange that this trailer seems so small on the outside" Double D whispered. The Eds went inside of the Kankers' bedroom. They started to search through the drawers. Eddy opened a drawer, and his hair stood straight up because he saw a bra in the drawer. He immediately stopped looking in that drawer, and decided to look in boxes in their closet.

* * *

Downstairs, the Kankers were watching TV. "Fishbowl 2" was on, and they were starting to get bored of the movie.

"This is pretty boring" May whined.

"Everything's boring to you, May" Marie said. May narrowed her eyes at her.

"That's not true. Ed's not boring to me" May said.

"Yeah, but you might be boring to him" Marie replied.

"I doubt it. He thinks I'm wonderful" May told her.

"He probably does" Marie admitted.

"Hey, Marie, go upstairs and get my swimsuit out of the closet. I'm gonna go swim in the creek" Lee said.

"Get it yourself" Marie replied.

"Marie!!" Lee yelled.

"Alright, shut your trap" Marie told her. Marie smiled and looked at May.

"You heard her May, get the swimsuit" Marie said.

"No way! She can do it!" May replied. May thought of something.

"Actually, I also wanna go swimming in the creek too" May said.

"Same here" Marie said. Lee had an idea.

"Okay, girls, since we all need to get our swimsuits and go swimming, let's all go upstairs and get them together" Lee suggested.

"Fine" Marie said. The girls turned off the TV, and went towards the stairs.

* * *

The Eds finished searching the last drawer of the room, and still no sign of Polly-Poo.

"Where the heck is that doll?" Eddy asked them. Before anyone could answer, the Eds heard footsteps approaching the room.

"Kankers!" Eddy said nervously. The Eds jumped into the closet, and shut the door. The Kankers opened the door, and went inside the room. They noticed all their drawers were open.

"Hey, what happened?" May asked in confusion. Lee noticed that her underwear drawer was open.

"Looks like someone went on a panty-raid" Lee said.

"Where could they have run?" Marie asked. "There's no way they could have gotten out or we would have heard them."

Lee shrugged, and tried to figure what to do. Finally, she determined what the sisters should do.

"First we'll get our swimsuits, then we'll track those burglars" Lee said. They opened the closet and saw the Eds standing inside.

"Ed!" May said in shock.

"Double D!" Marie said in a stunned state.

"Eddy!" Lee said in surprise.

"Run for it!" Eddy screamed. The Eds dashed for the door. The Kankers snapped out of it, and pulled their boyfriends inside by their legs. Lee locked the exits, and shut the closet. The Kankers looked angrily at the Eds.

"What were you guys doing?" Lee asked them.

"Admit it! You took Jimmy's doll at the party last night!" Eddy said.

"We didn't take his stupid doll. What we want to know is what you were doing in our underwear drawer!" Marie said furiously.

"Don't deny it! You drew on everyone's faces last night, and this morning, Jimmy couldn't find his doll!" Double D said.

"We never even saw a doll!" May said.

"Cruel liars!" Ed said.

"Alright, we did draw on people's faces at the party" Lee said.

"You guys are lucky we didn't frame you! If we didn't leave a message, they would have thought that you did it!" Marie said.

"Oh, well thanks a lot!" Eddy said sarcastically.

"You guys are so dense!" May said.

"Eddy, I think they're telling the truth" Double D said, noticing the anger in their eyes.

"What? No way!" Eddy said. Ed also noticed that they were truly angry.

"Uh, Eddy, Double D's right" Ed said.

"See, I told you so" Double D said.

"Oh, I'm supposed to believe Ed?" Eddy said. Eddy then started to realize that they really were furious.

"You girls don't have the doll, do you?" Eddy asked them.

"No!" the Kankers screamed. Eddy opened his eyes wide in shock.

"Oh, well, I guess we came for nothing" Eddy said.

"Well, we should get going now" Double D said.

"Hold it!" Lee said. The Kankers encircled the Eds.

"You boys still have to be punished for looking at our, our" May said.

"Our unmentionables" Lee said, while interrupting May.

"What kind of punishment?" Eddy asked them.

"Make them kiss us!" May said in excitement. The boys started to shiver in fear.

"No, stupid! That's not a punishment!" Marie said.

"Hold up, I have an idea!" Lee said. The others looked at Lee.

"You boys go in the closet, take off your clothes, and put on your shirts and pants, but not your underwear" Lee said.

"What?" Eddy said in horror.

"Hey, you were the ones looking at our underwear first!" Marie said.

"And if we refuse?" Eddy asked them.

"Then we'll beat you up in here, and never let you out of this trailer" Lee said. The Eds didn't like the sound of that punishment. They rushed in the closet, did as they were told, and came back out in just pants and shirts.

"Okay, now we're even" Lee said. The Kankers unlocked the door, and the Eds ran downstairs. They ran outside and towards the cul-de-sac.

* * *

They got back to the cul-de-sac and saw Jimmy playing with Polly-Poo.

"What's the big idea?" Eddy asked angrily.

"Oh, it turns out that Jimmy accidentally left his doll in my house. Kevin found it just a few minutes ago" Nazz said.

"Jimmy paid Kevin the reward money" Sarah added. Kevin walked by Eddy with a jar of cash.

"See you around, Dorky" Kevin said.

"Oh, come on!" Eddy screamed.

"Sorry about sending you guys there" Nazz apologized.

"It's fine" Eddy said.

"So, did they do anything to you?" Nazz asked in a worried voice.

"Actually" Double D began, but was interrupted by Eddy.

"Actually, they didn't do anything. Nothing at all" Eddy assured her.

"Well, that's good. I didn't want anything to happen to you guys" Nazz said. Nazz walked off, and the Eds walked towards their houses.

"This stinks. The Kankers have our underwear, I have no cash, Kevin got the money, and the kids are happy as can be!" Eddy complained. Double D put a hand on his shoulder.

"Cheer up Eddy" Double D said. Ed walked over to his house.

"See you later, alligators!" Ed said happy as can be. The Eds walked to their separate houses.

* * *

In the trailer park, the Kankers were painting their nails in their room.

"I can't believe what the Eds did!" Marie said.

"Yeah, they were going through our unmentionables" May added.

"Do you know what that means, girls?" Lee asked them.

"That our boyfriends are creeps?" Marie asked her.

"No, that they like us" Lee said. The other girls gave her confused looks.

"What do you mean?" May asked.

"Well, I bet they knew we didn't have that doll, and just came here to see our unmentionables" Lee said. The other girls thought about it, and realized it made sense.

"I can't believe we didn't see this earlier" Marie said.

"Our boyfriends must think we're beautiful!" May said happily. The Kankers smiled happily, and hugged their dolls of the Eds.


	4. Fool Me Twice, Shame on Ed

**The Kanker Sisters Chronicles**

**Chapter 4: Fool Me Twice, Shame on Ed**

**Setting: Between "Over your Ed" and "A Pinch to Grow an Ed"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd and Eddy. All copyrights belong to Cartoon Network, A.K.A. Cartoon, and Danny Antonnuci. No copyright infringement is intended.**

The Kankers ran back towards their trailer as fast as they could. After stealing the Eds' money, and showing the kids that Ed was anything but cool, they were in a pretty good mood. They kept running until they reached their trailer. They ran inside and locked the door.

"Did anyone follow us?" Lee asked them. May looked out the window, and saw that the coast was clear.

"I don't see anyone" May said.

"I kept looking back while we were running here, and I didn't see anybody either" Marie informed them.

"Well girls, we have three dollars in this jar. What should we do with it?" Lee asked them.

"We could buy some perfume" May suggested. Lee shook her head.

"Three dollars won't get us perfume" Lee said.

"At least not any of the good stuff" Marie said.

"We could give it back to them" May suggested. The other sisters looked at her with confused faces.

"May, if we went through all that trouble, then why would we give it back?" Marie asked her.

"Besides, we deserve it since the Eds didn't invite us to the show" Lee added. May nodded in agreement.

"Wait, what are those things our boyfriends always want?" Marie asked them.

"Chunky puffs?" May asked.

"No, no, those pieces of candy" Marie said.

"Oh yeah. They're called jawbreakers" Lee said.

"Didn't we have those once?" Marie asked.

"Yeah, we caught them in the sewer, but got rid of them 'cause they were all moist and sticky" May explained.

"I guess we could try them" Lee said. The Kankers headed out of the trailer to get jawbreakers.

* * *

Back in the cul-de-sac, the Eds were covered in fertilizer. They smelled horrible, and were closing their scam. Earlier in the day, they had everyone convinced that Ed was cool and suave. The Kankers ruined their scam, and made the Eds end up in a wheel-barrow of fertilizer.

"I smell like the trash monster in my _Galactic Battles_ comic book, issue #376.

"I can't believe the nerve of those girls!" Eddy said angrily.

"Yeah, no one makes a fool out of Eddy" Ed said. Eddy smiled proudly at his statement.

"Except for Kevin, Rolf, Sarah, and the Kankers" Ed added. Eddy frowned at the added names.

"Well, Eddy, we better wash this stuff off" Double D suggested.

"Fine, but do it at my place. I have a plan to get our money back" Eddy said.

"I don't like the sound of that" Double D stated.

"Eddy is the man with the plan!" Ed exclaimed.

The Eds walked into Eddy's house to take turns washing the stuff off. Just when they shut the door, the Kankers walked into the cul-de-sac.

"Alright, so who would know where we have to go to buy jawbreakers?" Lee asked them.

"Maybe the Eds know" May suggested.

"They wouldn't tell us" Marie said.

"Why not?" May asked them.

"Because we took their money" Marie reminded them. The Kankers saw Jimmy walking with Sarah. They approached the pair. Sarah frowned at them, and Jimmy suddenly looked afraid.

"What do you three want?" Sarah asked angrily.

"Well, we need to know where we can buy jawbreakers" Lee explained.

"There at the candy store. My stupid brother is never gonna get one" Sarah said.

"Has he ever had one?" May asked.

"Yeah, but he ran out of money because he ate so many" Sarah explained.

"So, where's this store?" Marie asked her.

"It's that way" Sarah said while pointing in the store's direction.

"Thanks" May said and the girls ran off towards the store.

"Why'd you help them, Sarah?" Jimmy asked her.

"Oh, I'll get back at them. But not until the right moment" Sarah explained. The Kankers ran towards the candy store. They saw the orbs sitting inside. They rushed inside and paid for the candy. They came back outside and began to eat them outside the store.

"How long until they completely melt?" May asked them.

"I guess about half an hour" Lee said.

* * *

At Eddy's house, the Eds were washed up and dressed in clean clothes.

"Alright, what was your plan, Eddy?" Double D asked him.

"I thought that we could sneak inside their house, take the money, and get out before we're caught" Eddy said.

"A bit difficult, but I doubt I have any other choice" Double D said. Eddy patted his back softly, which apparently hurt Double D a bit.

"That's the spirit" Eddy said. The Eds walked off into the woods. They ran off towards the trailer park, and saw nobody near the trailer or inside.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Ed asked. Ed reached for the door.

"Ed, don't!" Eddy yelled. Ed ignored him and opened the door. The Eds saw nobody inside of the living room.

"Hey, they're not here" Eddy said.

"Well, we aren't completely sure, so be on your guard while you search for the money" Double D warned them. Eddy ran upstairs to look for the money. The drawers weren't big enough to hold the jar, so he didn't bother searching them. He opened the closet, and Lee's swimsuit fell on him.

"Yuck! Get it off!" Eddy yelled. He threw the swimsuit into the closet, and was scared that he touched the swimsuit. He looked around and didn't see any sign of the jar of cash.

He looked in the closet and around the room, but didn't find the jar. Double D was searching the living room for the jar. He looked behind the couch, and found crushed soda cans. He threw the cans into a bag.

"Messy, messy. Don't they know what "recycle" means?" Double D said out loud. He continued to look in the room. He searched around the bookcase, and everywhere else, but still found no jar of money. Ed was searching in the kitchen. He looked through the cabinets, and found a box of "Chunky Puffs" inside the last one.

"Yum!" Ed said in delight. He began eating the cereal, and walked back into the living room. Eddy came downstairs, and walked up to the other two.

"Did you guys find anything?" Eddy asked them.

"I found soda cans" Double D said.

"I found cereal" Ed said.

"How about you, Eddy?" Double D asked him.

"A swimsuit fell on me" Eddy said.

"Whose was it?" Double D asked him.

"I don't know. It was pretty big, though" Eddy said.

"It was probably Lee's" Double D said.

"Oh, great" Eddy muttered sarcastically.

"Where could that jar of cash be?" Double D said. The Eds retraced their steps, hoping to find the jar.

* * *

Back at the candy store, the Kankers had finished their jawbreakers.

"They were okay, but I don't get why they're such a big deal" Lee said.

"I can't believe our boyfriends waste time trying to buy these" Marie said in shock.

"Why do they make them so big?" May asked her sisters. Her sisters shrugged.

"Well, we'll do something better with the rest of the money" Lee said.

The girls began to head back to the trailer.

* * *

In the Kankers' trailer, the Eds finished retracing their steps, and still found no sign of the jar of cash.

"We retraced our steps, and still found nothing!" Eddy said in anger. Ed was bouncing up and down.

"Uh, guys, I have a problem" Ed said.

"What is it?" Double D asked him.

"I have to go" Ed said while he was hold his pants.

"Well, the bathroom's in there" Eddy said. Ed went inside, and started to take off his pants. Eddy laughed at the sight.

"Ed, you forgot to shut the door!" Double D said. Ed shut the door, and Eddy stopped laughing.

"That kid can always make me laugh" Eddy said with a smile.

"Well, Eddy, what now?" Double D asked him.

"I'm not leaving until we find that jar of cash!" Eddy said

"You're so stubborn. If we haven't found it by now, what makes you think we will?" Double D asked him.

"I know we'll find it soon! Just give me a minute to think!" Eddy said.

"We searched the trailer, and found nothing" Double D said. Suddenly, Eddy remembered a room that they didn't check.

"Wait, I just realized something!" Eddy said. Double D listened to what he had to say.

"We never checked the bathroom" Eddy reminded him.

"Eddy, I doubt it's in there" Double D said. Suddenly, Ed came out with the jar of cash.

"Ed, you found it!" Eddy said in shock.

"Yep!" Ed said happily. He handed the jar to Eddy.

"Eddy, now that you've satisfied you're greed, can we go?" Double D asked him.

Eddy was about to answer when they heard the door opening. They saw the Kankers walk inside, and the two trios stared at each other for a moment. The Kankers snapped out of it, and saw that the Eds had the money.

"Our money!" Lee said. Marie locked the door, so the Eds ran upstairs. The Eds were trying to keep the door shut, but the Kankers pushed hard enough to push the door open. Marie shut the door, and locked it.

"It's my money, not yours!" Eddy said.

"Well, it's ours now!" Marie said. The Eds and the Kankers pulled back and forth on the jar. The Kankers took the jar from the Eds. May held onto it.

"You boys better stop breaking in here" Lee said.

"You Kankers better stop ruining my scams!" Eddy said.

"What if we can persuade you to let us have the money?" Marie asked them.

"Oh, and how would you persuade us?" Double D asked them. The Kankers exchanged glances, and puckered their lips. Ed reacted quickly, and grabbed the money. He and the other Eds ran downstairs. They unlocked the door, and ran outside with the Kankers behind them. They stopped at the door, and watched the Eds take off into the woods.

"Don't bother, girls. We have to clean up the mess they made anyway" Lee said. The girls shut the door, and started to clean up the mess the Eds made.

"I can't believe they got in here again" Marie said.

"We need to start locking the house" May said. May saw the jar of cash on the floor, and smiled along with her sisters.

"Don't worry girls. The next time they try to come here uninvited, we'll be waiting" Lee promised them. May threw the box of cereal out, and Marie threw out the soda cans. The girls walked into the bedroom. Lee noticed her bikini was on the closet's floor.

"Hey, who put my bikini there?" Lee asked them. Her sisters shook her head.

"Those Eds went through our stuff again!" Lee said.

"That's getting pretty old" Marie said.

"They deserve a taste of their own medicine!" May exclaimed. Lee smiled at May's statement.

"Hey, that's a good idea" Lee replied.

"Yeah, we could show them some tough love" Marie added. The Kankers laughed at their new intentions.

* * *

The Eds were sitting on the curb. Eddy was almost drooling when he thought of all the jawbreakers he could get.

"I can't wait until we get the jawbreakers. Ed, where's the jar?" Eddy asked him. Ed scratched his head.

"Jar?" he asked him.

"Yeah, the jar we took" Eddy said.

"Oh, I left it at the trailer" Ed said. Eddy's jaw dropped, and he began to grind his teeth.

"You what?!" Eddy screamed. Eddy tackled Ed to the ground and began to jump on him. Kevin rode by on his bike and shook his head at the sight.

"Dorks" he muttered as he rode away from the scene. Eddy stopped jumping on Ed, and sat back down.

"Well, Eddy, what do you want to do now?" Double D asked him.

"I'm gonna go eat dinner" Eddy said.

"Same here" Double D said.

"Me too" Ed said. The Eds walked off to their separate houses for a nice meal.


	5. Friends Till the Ed

**The Kanker Sisters Chronicles**

**Chapter 5: Friends till the Ed**

**Setting: Between "A Pinch to Grow an Ed" and "Sir Ed-A-Lot"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd and Eddy. All copyrights belong to Cartoon Network, A.K.A. Cartoon, and Danny Antonnuci. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Eddy jumped out of the carriage he fell in.

"Aw, the baby learned to walk!" Ed said in delight. Double D laughed.

"Soon he'll be talking" Double D said.

"Shut up! I just got short again because of those stupid Kanker sisters!" Eddy complained.

"Oh, cheer up Eddy. It's okay to be short" Double D said. Kevin and Rolf walked up, laughing at the sight.

"What's wrong, Dorky, you need your diaper changed.?" Kevin said.

"Ho, ho! Not so tall now, eh short Ed-boy?" Rolf asked him. Eddy stormed off with Double D and Ed while Rolf and Kevin laughed in the background. The Eds kept walking and ran into Nazz.

"Eddy, what happened?" Nazz asked him.

"The stupid Kankers made me short again!" Eddy complained.

"Well, height doesn't matter" Nazz said.

"Yeah, try telling that to Rolf" Eddy said. The Eds kept walking and saw Johnny and Plank.

"Hey fellas!" Johnny greeted them.

"Not now wood-boy!" Eddy yelled. The Eds kept walking.

"I don't know what his problem is either, buddy" Johnny said. The Eds walked over to where the Kankers were.

"Aw, looks like we broke the toy" Lee teased.

"You stupid Kankers! Now I'm short again!" Eddy yelled.

"Poor Eddy" Marie said. The Kankers' laughed while Eddy's face turned red.

"You girls better leave!" Eddy screamed.

"Now he's getting mad!" May said. Lee picked Eddy up by his shirt.

"Listen, we're tired of being nice with all you kids. From now on, we're not going easy on you guys" Lee said.

"I demand an apology!" Eddy yelled.

"How about a kiss instead?" Lee asked him. The Kankers puckered their lips, which made the Eds' hair stand out straight.

"Run away!" the Eds screamed. The Eds ran away from the girls.

The Kankers laughed and walked back towards the trailer park.

"We sure scared them!" May said.

"This tough love thing is fun!" Marie added.

* * *

A few minutes later, the Eds came out of a bush they hid in. They walked over to where the Kankers were before. Double D saw that the Kankers were no longer there, so he picked up what remained of his invention.

"This isn't good. They tried to kiss us!" Double D said.

"So what? They did that once before, and they didn't chase us just now, so they were probably joking" Eddy said.

"Yes, but them doing it a second time means they may want to seriously want to kiss us" Double D explained. Eddy widened his eyes in fright.

"There's no way I'm getting kissed by those girls!" Eddy said.

"Eddy, you don't have to kiss them" Double D said.

"What if they force us?" Eddy asked him.

"Relax, Eddy. I'm sure they're not going to actually force us to kiss them" Double D assured him.

"Well, I'm going to put this away before somebody takes it" Double D said as he walked over to his house. Eddy and Ed followed him.

"Hey sock head, next time, could you make a better invention?" Eddy asked him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Double D asked him as he raised an eyebrow.

"It means that every scam we've done so far has failed, and it's probably because you're the one who builds them" Eddy said.

"Usually it's either you or Ed, not me!" Double D replied.

"Please, like I make mistakes" Eddy said with a smirk.

"Fine, then don't expect me to help you anymore!" Double D said.

"Fine! But don't expect us to be friends anymore, either!" Eddy yelled.

"Fine by me!" Double D screamed. He slammed the door to his house and locked it. Next, he put the broken elevator shoes in his room. Then, he took off his shirt and pants, and changed into his swimming trunks. He grabbed a book, and his sunscreen with him, and went out the back door. He walked off through the woods and towards the swimming hole. He found a nice spot under the cliff, and sat there.

* * *

At the trailer park, the Kankers were in their trailer, watching TV.

"May, change the channel" Lee said. May snorted at Lee.

"You change it, Lee!" May replied. Lee took the remote from May and changed the channel. May took it back and changed it to her channel.

"Stop it!" Lee said.

"You stop it!" May said. At this point, Marie was getting bored of their arguing. She went upstairs while they continued to bicker.

"We're watching this channel, and that's final!" Lee said. May took the remote, and Lee kept trying try to grab it.

"Give it back!" Lee ordered.

"Stop being bossy!" May replied. May was keeping Lee at bay with her feet.

"You better stop!" Lee said.

"You and what army?" May asked.

"This army!" Lee yelled as she tackled May to the floor. Marie came back down the stairs. She was dressed in a swimsuit for the beach, and had sunglasses in addition to sunscreen. She jumped over her sisters, and opened the door.

"I'm going to the swimming hole. You two have fun" Marie said. She walked outside, and shut the door.

* * *

Marie was walking in the direction of the swimming hole. She passed by Sarah and Johnny, who were fighting in a childish manner. Johnny kept pulling her hair, and Sarah was biting him. Marie sighed at their fight. She kept walking until she arrived at the swimming hole. She walked over to her spot near the cliff's shadow. She sat down, and noticed that someone was sitting under the cliff. She tried to recognize him, and thought he was Double D, but wasn't sure. She walked over to where he was sitting.

"Double D?" Marie asked him. Double D was in the middle of reading his book, so he was a bit started that he was interrupted he looked up to see Marie standing there.

"Oh, um, hi, Marie" Double D said nervously.

"What are you doing here?" Marie asked him.

"Long story short, Eddy and had a fight, so we're not friends anymore" Double D said. He looked at her.

"So, why are you here?" Double D asked her.

"Well, when my sisters fight, I come here to relax and" Marie said, before Double D interrupted him.

"Think" he said. Marie was surprised at what he said. It was apparent to her, that he also came to the spot to think and relax.

"You took the words right out of my mouth" Marie said. The two smiled at each other.

"Do you wanna sit down?" Double D asked her.

"Sure" Marie said. She sat down next to him.

"So, why's Eddy mad at you?" Marie asked him.

"Well, it was after you guys wrecked the shoes I made earlier" Double D said. Marie didn't realize that it was his invention.

"You made those?" Marie asked him.

"Who else could have? Ed?" Double D asked her. The two laughed at his joke.

"Sorry about wrecking your shoes" Marie said.

"It's fine. I'll be able to fix them soon" Double D said. "They're part of the reason he's so mad at me."

Marie listened to what else he had to say.

"He's basically angry about the last few scams that have failed, so now he's blaming me for the failure even though it isn't my fault. He's being irrational, and he thinks that just because I built the scams, it's my fault if they don't do well. Usually, it's his fault or Ed's fault" Double D explained. Marie nodded in understanding.

"Well, he is being stupid, but maybe he's just mad about everyone calling him short today" Marie said.

"That could be it" Double D replied. He saw that she also seemed to have stuff on her mind.

"What are your sisters fighting about?" Double D asked her.

"They're just fighting about the TV" Marie said.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but it seems like you and your sisters fight a bit" Double D said.

"Well, we aren't full sisters" Marie said. Double D raised an eyebrow.

"My sisters and I share the same mother, but not the same father. We all have different fathers, each one walked out on us, and left us in our mother's care. She used her maiden name "Kanker" as our last name, because none of our dads ever married her or proposed to her. Whenever she was pregnant, the guy would break up with her" Marie explained. Double D felt sympathetic for Marie.

"I never knew" Double D said.

"Did you ever meet your father?" Double D asked her. Marie shook her head, and she looked up at him, and for a moment they were looking into each other's eyes.

"Why did you pick me?" Double D asked her. She looked at him strangely.

"What are you talking about?" Marie replied.

"Why do you love me?" Double D asked.

"Because, you're sweet, intelligent, aware, well-mannered, brave and just. You're not like most boys" Marie said.

"Well, thank you" Double D said while blushing a bit.

"When I'm around my sister, I usually feel the urge to fight or insult kids. But you make me feel different. When I'm around you, I feel more feminine than I do when I'm around my sisters" Marie explained.

"I see" Double D said.

"Double D, could you rub some sunscreen on me?" Marie asked him. Double D started to sweat.

"Oh, um, I can't" Double D said.

"Why? Do you hate me?" Marie asked him.

"Well, first of all, I don't hate anyone. Second, I'm shy around girls, in case you haven't noticed. Third, you intimidate me sometimes" Double D said.

"Please. I've had a rough day" Marie said. Double D sighed, and let his compassion overcome him. He began to apply the sunscreen to her back.

"What do you mean by I intimidate you?" Marie asked him.

"Well, I don't like how you hurt some people and tease my friends and me" Double D said.

"Oh, well I can see that" Marie replied.

"However, I do like how you act independently despite what the others, even your sisters, might do" Double D admitted.

"Thanks" Marie said.

"Marie, you should probably be glad that you have two sisters who care about you" Double D said. Marie nodded, and looked at Double D.

"And you, Double D, should go apologize to Eddy, since he's one of your best friends" Marie told him. Double D smiled.

"You're right. I should go back to him" Double D replied.

"How about a kiss good-bye?" Marie said while forming her lips.

"Oh, no, I can't!" Double D said. Marie giggled as he ran off.

"I'm just teasing!" she yelled at him as he ran. Double D waved a hasty goodbye to her in response.

* * *

Eddy and Ed were sitting in Eddy's garage.

"Eddy, when's Double D coming back?" Ed asked him.

"When he admits he was wrong" Eddy replied.

"But, one of us is usually the person to ruin the scams" Ed said.

"You're probably right" Eddy said. Double D ran inside.

"Eddy, I apologize for before" Double D said.

"I'm sorry too, Double D" Eddy replied. Ed smiled at the two making up.

"Aw, group hug!" Ed said as he embraced them in a big bear hug.

"Ed…you're squeezing me…" Double D said as he was being crushed by Ed's grip. Ed let go of the two, and Double D straightened his back.

"Guys, I just thought of the perfect scam!" Eddy said.

"Eddy, it's been a long day. Do you really want to?" Double D asked him. Eddy nodded, and darted to his house, while Double D and Ed followed behind.

* * *

At the Kanker sisters' trailer, Lee and May were watching something together. Marie walked inside and sat next to them.

"What are you watching?" Marie asked them.

"Fishbowl 3" Lee said.

"It's a pretty good movie" May added. Marie looked at the screen, which displayed paper fish being held by strings and music that sounded like the ocean.

"I like the sequel more" Marie said.

"There's a fishbowl 4?" May asked in surprise.

"No, stupid! She's talking about fishbowl 2!" Lee said.

"You're stupid" May said.

"Girls, come on" Marie said.

"Marie, shut up!" Lee yelled. Marie glared at her red-head sister.

"What did you say?" Marie asked.

"You heard me, goth girl!" Lee said. May snorted at the comment.

"Good one Lee" May said.

"Stay out of this, beaver teeth!" Marie screamed.

"Beaver teeth!" May yelled.

"Well, she's right May" Lee said.

"At least I don't have yellow and blue teeth!" May said while pointing at Lee. The Kankers soon began to pound each other to a pulp.

* * *

In the meantime, the Eds had a new scam set up. The sign read "Boost Yer Height with Ed Lifts" in big blue letters.

"Eddy, all you did was take my broken invention and put it into 6 individual pieces" Double D said as he looked at the scam's merchandise. Kevin, Rolf and Nazz walked up to the scam.

"What are you dorks selling?" Kevin asked.

"Get your very own "Ed Lifts", and you'll be taller than ever!" Eddy exclaimed. The other kids giggled.

"What's so funny?" Eddy asked them.

"Eddy, nobody except you wants to be taller" Nazz explained.

"Good-bye, short Ed-boy" Rolf said. The kids walked off, and Eddy kicked the sign of the scam out of anger. The sign fell on him, which disorientated him for a moment.

"Well, what now Eddy?" Double D asked him. Eddy walked to his house.

"I'm just gonna call it a day" Eddy said as he walked towards his house.


	6. Better Ed than Never

**The Kanker Sisters Chronicles**

**Chapter 6: Better Ed than Never**

**Setting: Between "Sir-Ed-A-Lot" and "Dawn of the Eds"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd and Eddy. All copyrights belong to Cartoon Network, A.K.A. Cartoon, and Danny Antonnuci. No copyright infringement is intended.**

In the depths of the woods, the Kanker sisters were walking around to look for something to do.

"Days like this are boring" May said.

"That's cause you're around" Marie replied snidely. May scowled at Marie.

"Shut up, Marie!" May said.

"Make me!" Marie replied. Lee came between the two before they started a fight.

"Come on, girls. Mom always said to make something out of every day, so let's get to it!" Lee said.

"But what's there to do?" Marie asked her. Suddenly, May squinted her eyes to see what appeared to be small mountains or hills in the distance.

"Hey, look over there!" May said. The girls saw the structures as well.

"What are those?" Marie asked them.

"There's only one way to find out!" Lee said. The Kanker Sisters ran off towards that direction.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Eds were in Ed's house looking at the drawing in front of them.

"Eddy, I'm not so sure that Ed's mom will believe this to be real" Double D said.

"Why's that?" Eddy asked him.

"Well, maybe if we had professionals with artistic talents draw this, then it would be probable for Ed's mother to take it for the real thing. Besides that, it's two-dimensional" Double D explained.

"I think my brain died" Ed said after a moment of silence. The Eds heard Sarah growling from under her cage.

"Ed, when I get out of here, you're dead!" Sarah yelled.

"Guys, come on! She's gonna tell my mom!" Ed said. Eddy laughed at Ed's worrying.

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of her" Eddy said. He walked over to the cage she was in, which was an upside-down crib, and pushed it into Ed's basement. He put it in the closet, and locked the door. He heard Sarah screaming from inside. She threw the crib off, and tried to open the door, but couldn't. Double D and Ed were standing at the doorway.

"Eddy, I don't think that helped" Double D said.

"Whatever. We can come back later" Eddy said. The three went upstairs. The house was still a complete wreck.

"So, how are we gonna fix this?" Eddy asked the others.

"Well, I suggest we go to the construction site, find some wallpaper to replace what wallpaper has been shredded in this room, and return here to renovate the living room" Double D said.

"Alright, but this better not take long" Eddy said.

"Follow me, please" Double D said.

The Eds exited the house, slamming the door behind them. They quickly walked towards Double D's house when they saw Nazz walk by.

"Hey guys" Nazz said.

"Oh, um, hello Nazz" Double D replied sheepishly.

"Where are you headed?" Nazz asked.

"Well, mono-brow's house is a mess, so we have to find stuff to fix it" Eddy explained.

"You need any help?" Nazz asked.

"No thank you, but if we are in need of any assistance, we'll come find you" Double D assured her. The Eds walked towards the construction yard.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Kankers were standing before mountains of trash. They saw piles of metal, food and other junk.

"Wow. This place is huge" May said. Marie saw an opening a large mound of trash. She went inside, and was astonished at what she saw. It was empty space the size of a living room. She crawled down a pipe, and came out of a old boiler.

"Hey girls, you've gotta see this!" Marie said. Lee and May went inside, and were amazed at the vacancy.

"This would be a great place to hang out" Lee said.

"Yuck! There's rotten food in here!" May said after stepping in a slice of moldy pizza.

"Well, we could look for some furniture to freshen this place up" Lee said.

"I think we have some air fresheners at home and sprays we could use" Marie said.

"So, there's not a moment to waste" May said. The girls ran outside of the pile. Lee saw an old couch, and put it inside. Marie found an electric guitar and an amplifier. She put both of them inside of the hut. May found a TV, and put it inside as well.

"Well, now it just needs some freshening up!" Lee said happily.

The girls ran into the woods to get stuff from their trailer.

* * *

After the Kankers left, Kevin came walking into the junkyard with Rolf.

"Rolf, we've walked forever and still haven't found your basketball" Kevin said. Rolf shushed him. Rolf pressed his head to the ground, and tried to listen for something.

"Rolf believes that the sphere of enjoyment is that way" Rolf said. He pointed to a huge pit of trash.

"I'm not going in there" Kevin said. Rolf walked towards the pit and fell down a slippery slope of trash.

"Kevin, I found the ball!" Rolf said with joy.

"Great, now get back up here" Kevin said.

"Um, I seem to be stuck" Rolf said. His shoes were glued to some sticky surface in the trash.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Kevin muttered before shaking his head in disbelief. Kevin tried to reach for Rolf, but couldn't.

"Rolf, I can't even reach you!" Kevin said.

"Quickly! Go get help!" Rolf said. Kevin ran towards the cul-de-sac to get help. He ran past the Eds, who stared at him while he went by.

"Was that Kevin?" Double D asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Come on, let's get this over with" Eddy said. The Eds walked into the junkyard, and began looking for the materials they needed. Ed went over to a trash pit, and saw Rolf in it.

"Hiya Rolf!" Ed said happily.

"Oder of manure Ed-boy!" Rolf said in surprise. Double D and Eddy came over.

"Rolf, are you alright?" Double D asked.

"Yes, Rolf is just stuck to a residue from Hades himself" Rolf explained.

"Well, have fun!" Eddy said.

"Eddy!" Double D yelled. Eddy sighed.

"Hold on a second Rolfy-boy!" Eddy said with a false smile. He and the other three Eds walked away.

"Double D, why should we bother?" Eddy asked him with a confused look.

"Rolf has been kind to us for a long time compared to how people like Kevin treated us. Besides, maybe one day he'll repay the favor" Double D said. Eddy's eyes turned into money signs as he had another greedy idea.

"Okay Rolf, we'll get you out for a dollar!" Eddy said.

"Eddy!" Double D said strictly. Eddy sighed.

"Okay, okay. Rolf, if we get you out, could you help us find some materials?"

"Rolf agrees. Now get Rolf out before the bright orb disappears" Rolf said.

"Bright orb?" Double D asked him.

"Oh, how do you Americans say it…" Rolf said. He snapped his fingers with a smile.

"The sunset!" he said.

"Oh, right" Double D replied. Eddy walked up holding a long pipe in his arms.

"Okay Rolf, grab hold and we'll pull you out" Eddy said. The Eds steadied the pipe, and lowered it down to Rolf. Rolf grabbed it, and the Eds pulled as hard as they could. Ed pulled Rolf out of the pit too hard, which threw Rolf into a pile of recycled cans. Rolf stood up and waved at the Ed boys.

"Thank you Ed boys!" Rolf said happily.

"Now how about we get a bit of doe for helping you out there?" Eddy asked.

"Ho ho! Rolf doesn't repay with American currency!" Rolf explained.

"Then how do you repay people?" Double D asked him.

"With a wise saying of course!" Rolf said. The Eds looked at him curiously.

"Do you have anything about making money?" Eddy asked. Rolf scratched his head for a moment, and smiled at a thought.

"Yes, Rolf does remember one" Rolf said. The Eds looked at him intently.

"A chicken saved is a chicken earned!" Rolf said happily. The Eds looked at him with dazed gazes.

"Um, Rolf, I think you mean a penny saved is a penny earned. Benjamin Franklin said that" Double D said but was cut off when Rolf grabbed him by the shirt.

"Benjamin Franklin stole that saying from my country's ancient leaders! It's a lie!" Rolf screamed. He walked away angrily.

"Well, that was a waste" Eddy said.

"I'm not so sure. They say that a good deed is its own reward" Double D said.

"And 1 + 1 can be really fun!" Ed said with a smile.

"Well, let's just find the wallpaper and everything" Eddy said. Ed began to dig through a pile of trash, and found a rope. He walked over to Double D.

"Look, Double D! I found an eel!" Ed said in delight. Double D approached Ed, and looked at the object curiously.

"Ed, this is a rope, not an eel" Double D said.

"Are you sure?" Ed asked him. Double D nodded.

"I'm positive. Eels are found in oceans or freshwater environments, not junkyards" Double D said.

"Oh, then why was he with his friend Mr. Fish?" Ed asked. He pulled out a rotten, smelly fish from the pile, which made Double D's eyes widen in shock.

"Dear lord!" Double D said while holding his nose. Eddy held his nose in disgust as well, and glared at Ed angrily.

"Ed, get rid of that thing!" Eddy yelled. Ed threw it back on the pile, and smiled goofily at his two friends. Eddy walked towards a pile of paper, and found wallpaper material with them.

"Hey guys, look what I found!" Eddy said happily. The other Eds came over and looked at the wallpaper.

"Eddy, these designs are roses, and don't look a thing like Ed's old wallpaper!" Double D said.

"So?" Eddy asked him. Double D began to grit his teeth, but quickly stopped.

"So, we have to find a design that's close to Ed's old one, or his parents will surely notice the difference!" Double D explained.

"Who cares? If his parents ask, he'll say it's always been like that!" Eddy aid. Double D sighed in defeat.

"Well, we have what we came for, so let's get back to Ed's house" Double D said. The Eds picked up a bunch of the wallpaper with them. They ran out of the junkyard and towards the cul-de-sac. Along the path, they saw Kevin coming into the junkyard.

"What are you doing here, Kevin?" Eddy asked angrily. Kevin glared at Eddy.

"Mind your own business, Dork!" Kevin said. The jock continued to walk into the junkyard, while the trio of Eds went on their way to the cul-de-sac.

* * *

In the woods, the Kanker sisters were carrying posters and books in their hands while running towards the junkyard.

"I can't wait until we decorate our new hangout!" May said in excitement.

"Just don't bring anything stupid with you, May" Lee said.

"Then I guess she shouldn't come, huh Lee?" Marie asked her.

"Hey!" May said in an insulted voice.

"Come one girls, now's not the time to fight" Lee said. Marie and May smiled in agreement.

"Yeah, now that we have a new hangout, we'll be able to do all sorts of stuff" Marie said confidently. The Kankers finally arrived at the junkyard, and found their hideout. They went inside and put the stuff down. Before they could work on the hideout, they heard a noise coming from outside.

"What's that?" May asked. The Kankers walked outside to see Kevin wandering the junkyard.

"Rolf! Where'd you go, dude?" Kevin called out.

"Well, if it ain't the guy with the pretty underwear" Lee said. Kevin leered at the girls

"What are you Kankers doing here?" Kevin asked angrily.

"Nothing really, just hanging out" Marie replied.

"Yeah, only you weirdos would hang out in a junkyard" Kevin said.

"At least we don't wear pink boxers!" Lee said.

"Yeah, instead you wear diapers!" Kevin said. The girls looked angrily at him.

"You better watch it, punk!" Lee said.

"Yeah, otherwise we'll mess up how you look!" Marie threatened while making a fist.

"I can't say the same, since you three already look pretty messed up!" Kevin said snidely. The girls' faces turned red.

"That does it!" Lee said. The girls pounced on Kevin and hauled him away. They found a nearby tire and tied him to it.

"What are you girls doing?" Kevin asked with a fearful look. Lee smiled.

"We're gonna play a little game" Lee said with a laugh.

* * *

At Ed's house, the pattern on the walls looked like something out of an abstract painting.

"When your parents see this, we're gonna have to help get the money to renovate it" Double D said.

"Oh well, it shouldn't be too much" Eddy said.

"We should start by collecting cans" Double D said. The other two Eds looked at him curiously.

"Cans?" Eddy asked him.

"Yes, cans and other recyclable goods can be sold for profit" Double D said. Suddenly, gold bars popped out of Eddy's eyes as a smile formed on his face.

"Boys, have I got an idea!" Eddy said happily.


	7. Vengeance is Ed's

**The Kanker Sisters Chronicles**

**Chapter 7: Vengeance is Ed's**

**Setting: Between "Dawn of the Eds" and "Vert-Ed-Go"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd and Eddy. All copyrights belong to Cartoon Network, A.K.A. Cartoon, and Danny Antonnuci. No copyright infringement is intended.**

The Eds passed by the many heaps of trash as they followed Sarah and Jimmy out of the junkyard.

"But guys, what if the robots attack us and try to devour our nerve cells?" Ed asked them. Eddy smacked his head.

"Ed, there are no robots here! It was all pretend!" Eddy screamed. Ed still look worried, so Double D put a hand on his shoulder

"Ed, nobody's gonna attack us, and there are no robots that would consume our nerve cells" Double D assured him. Ed's expression turned from a scared frown to his trademark goofy smile.

"Would you two stop worrying about robots and move it?!" Sarah yelled at them.

"Sarah, which way's home anyway?" Ed asked.

"Whaddya mean? The exit from the junkyard is right here…" Sarah said as she pointed in front of her, but found that there was no sign of an exit where she was pointing.

"I swore we were going the right way" Sarah said.

"We are lost!" Ed screamed as his eyes expanded in fright.

"AH!" Jimmy screamed with his feminine voice.

"Ed, we're not lost. We've found our way into and out of here before" Double D said to him.

"Well then, Mr. Smart Guy, how are we gonna get out of here?" Eddy asked him. Eddy paced back and forth, trying to develop a thought. He snapped his fingers as he thought of a plan.

"Okay, we'll split up to try to find an exit" Eddy said. Double D shook his head.

"That won't work. If we split up, we'll all be lost. I suggest we stick together and find a way out" Double D said.

"Forget you guys. You wouldn't be able to find your way out of your own room!" Sarah mocked. The Eds narrowed their eyes at the bratty girl.

"Hey, that only happened twice!" Ed said in an offended tone.

"Come on, Jimmy, we'll find a way out" Sarah said snidely. Sarah walked away while tugging Jimmy along with her.

"Well boys, any ideas?" Eddy asked them. Ed looked at Eddy as if he was lost in a daydream, while Double D tried to think of a solution.

"I suggest we stay together, and keep looking for a way out of this desolate place" Double D said. The Eds walked in the opposite direction of Jimmy and Sarah, trying to find their own way out.

* * *

Behind a large mound of trash, the Kankers were crouching down, afraid that someone might be chasing them. Earlier, they had seen a man wearing metal armor run towards them and try to attack them.

"Who was that scary person back there, girls?" May asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm not letting some freak chase us out of here" Lee said. Jimmy and Sarah were walking towards the mound where the Kankers were talking.

"Sarah, shouldn't we-" Jimmy asked but Sarah closed his mouth as she heard voices. She quietly ran over to the trash mound and Jimmy followed her.

"But what if that guy's still after us?" May asked. Marie pounded a fist into her left hand.

"Then we'll show him who's boss" Marie said.

"I don't know Marie. I doubt we can take on a crazy person like the one who chased us" Lee said.

"Do you even remember what the guy looked like?" Marie asked.

"No, but I remember you running" Lee said. Marie ignored Lee's comment.

"This is our chance for revenge, Jimmy" Sarah said deviously. She picked up a cone in the pile of trash and put it near her mouth.

"RAWRR!" Sarah screamed through the cone in a deep voice. The Kankers suddenly had terrified looks on their faces when they heard the noise.

"What was that?" May asked in fright. Sarah stuck a pole into a broken television set, and attached two light bulbs to the front of the TV set. She lifted it up over the mound in the Kankers' view. Sarah roared through the cone again.

"RAWRR!" Sarah roared. The sisters' eyes widened in fright. They were falling for the trick, believing the figure of the pole, TV set and light bulbs to be the head of some monster.

"It's a monster!" May screamed. The Kankers ran away from the machine, shrieking in terror. They ran behind a trash pile, hoping that the monster wouldn't follow them.

"Is it gone?" May asked.

"Why don't you check" Lee said as she pushed her sister out into the open. May's frightened look turned into a curious gaze as she saw that the monster was no longer there. Instead, she saw Jimmy and Sarah come out from behind the pile, laughing gleefully. She motioned to her sisters to come out, and they obeyed. They saw the young pair as well, and were even more shocked.

"That was too easy, huh Jimmy?" Sarah said.

"Oh Sarah, that was fun!" Jimmy said.

"We'll show you kids what fun really means!" Lee said angrily. Their laughter died down, and the two children looked in front of them to see the Kankers running towards them.

"AH!" Sarah and Jimmy yelled fearfully. The two kids ran away as fast as they could to avoid being beaten to a pulp by the enraged trio of girls. They ran straight until they saw a huge trash pile ahead of them.

"Quick Jimmy! Jump in there!" Sarah yelled. Jimmy looked at the pile in disgust, and was even more horrified when Sarah jumped in. He looked back to see the Kankers getting even closer.

"This is so unsanitary!" Jimmy whined as he cautiously entered the pile of trash.

"They went in there! After them!" Lee ordered. The Kankers charged into the pile, while Jimmy and Sarah jumped out on the other side. Sarah ran away from the trash mound, and Jimmy followed her.

"Come on, Jimmy! This way!" Sarah said quietly.

* * *

Lee was moving her hand around the pieces of garbage, hoping to find Jimmy and Sarah. She felt someone's arm, and smiled.

"Now I gotcha!" she exclaimed. She ran out of the pile yanking the arm behind her. She pulled it out to see not Sarah or Jimmy, but instead her sister May.

"Lee!" May said angrily. Lee dropped May to the ground, who landed with a thud, and looked around in confusion.

"Where did those brats go?" Lee asked out loud. Marie looked around the pile to see Jimmy and Sarah jump behind a rusted car.

"Girls, they're behind the car on the other side" Marie said. Lee and May started running, but Marie pulled them back by their shirts.

"No, don't run out there! They'll see you. Let's go the other way so we can sneak up on them" Marie said. Lee and May nodded in agreement.

* * *

Sarah and Jimmy were crouched behind the car. Sarah raised her head to see if the girls were coming their way.

"Do you see them, Sarah?" Jimmy asked out of fright. Sarah looked around and saw no sign of the Kankers.

"I don't see them anywhere" she said to Jimmy. He turned to his braver friend with a hopeful gaze.

"Maybe they've run off" Jimmy suggested. Sarah nodded.

"I guess they could've" Sarah agreed.

"I sure hope so. They scare the pants off me!" Jimmy replied.

"Then I hope you're wearing a belt" a voice whispered from behind. Jimmy turned to see the Kanker sisters behind him. He and Sarah screamed, and started to dash away. With quick reflexes, Marie and May grabbed them back, and held them in a tight grip. Lee walked in front of the captured kids.

"Well, looks like we've got our little troublemakers" Lee said with a malicious grin.

"What are you gonna do with us?" Sarah asked. Lee stopped smiling and scratched her head.

"You know, I really haven't thought that through yet" Lee admitted.

"You could let us go" Jimmy said. Lee pressed her face against his forehead.

"And why would I do that? You're the ones who scared us back there!" Lee asked. Sarah pushed Lee off Jimmy.

"But we only did that because you were so mean to us when we first met you!" Sarah retorted. May tackled Sarah to the ground.

"Yeah, but you did say some nasty things to us when we met you" May said as Sarah tried to break free. Sarah bit May's arm.

"OW! She bit me!" May screamed. Sarah tossed May aside and stood back up, only to be pushed against the car by Lee.

"That's enough!" Marie said. The others stopped fighting and looked at her.

"Why don't we forget all this revenge stuff? They scared us, we scared them. If you girls keep pushing this, it's gonna keep going forever" Marie stated. May and Lee looked at her curiously, considering her idea. Jimmy and Sarah exchanged glances, thinking about it as well.

"I don't know" Lee said unsurely.

"Maybe we could strike a deal? You help us and we help you?" Jimmy asked.

"What do you guys need?" Marie asked.

"A way out" Sarah said. "We came in here, and now we're lost!" The Kankers looked at them doubtfully.

"What could you possibly give us in return for directions?" May asked.

"What do you three want?" Sarah said with a shrug. The sisters smiled deviously.

"Well, we actually need some addresses" Marie said.

"Who's addresses do you want?" Sarah asked.

"We want the address of all the kids, including you two" Lee said.

"Don't you already know where some of them live?" Sarah asked.

"We did, but unfortunately we've forgotten exactly where their homes are" Marie said. Jimmy and Sarah scratched their heads and looked at the Kankers with suspicion.

"I don't know" Sarah said.

"Fine, then we won't help you find a way out" Lee said. The sisters began to walk away, and Sarah simply stared at them leave. Jimmy, on the other hand, was sweating nervously, worrying how they would find a way out.

"WAIT!" Jimmy yelled nervously. Jimmy ran towards them, and Sarah followed him. He went up to the Kankers, and they promptly turned around, handing Jimmy a pen and paper, as if they expected him to chase after them.

"Get started" Lee ordered. Jimmy nervously wrote down the names, while Sarah tried to convince him otherwise.

"What are you doing? We don't need to do this!" Sarah said. Jimmy kept writing down addresses, but turned slightly towards her direction.

"We do if we want to get out of here! Besides, what could they possibly do with this information?" Jimmy asked. Jimmy finished writing the last address, and gave it to the sisters. Lee stuffed the paper in her shirt.

"Nice doing business with you" Lee said.

"Yeah, yeah, we gave you your dumb addresses, now why don't you harpies help us out" Sarah said.

"Sure thing, frog-mouth" May said.

"Okay, pig-nose" Sarah said. May twitched at this comment, and tackled Sarah. Marie grabbed the two and pushed them apart from each other.

"Stop arguing, and maybe we can get you out of here!" Sarah yelled.

* * *

The Eds passed by the last mound of trash in sight, and found themselves in front of the junkyard's exit.

"Finally, we found the way out" Eddy said. The Eds began to walk through the exit and back towards the cul-de-sac.

"See, Eddy. If we had split up, we would have taken longer to regroup and locate a way out" Double D said.

"Yeah, you were right once again, sock-head. Big surprise there" Eddy said in a sarcastic tone.

"I wonder what's for dinner" Ed said.

"I guess you'll find out when you get home, mono-brow" Eddy said.

"It's interesting how our imaginations got the best of us back there. The mind is truly the one thing we will never fully solve" Double D said. Eddy groaned at Double's long statement.

"I love chicken" Ed said in reply. Double D looked at him in surprise.

"That was random" Double D said.

"And you also like butter toast and gravy, right Ed?" Eddy asked.

"Yep" Ed said happily. Suddenly, Ed's eyes lit up.

"Hey, what if they had butter toast with gravy and chicken all in one meal?!?" Ed said. Eddy and Double D looked at him in amusement.

"I'm sure that would make your day, lumpy" Eddy said. Ed nodded happily in reply. The Eds finally arrived at the cul-de-sac, each of them heading to his house.

* * *

At long last, Jimmy, Sarah and the Kankers had arrived at the exit gate.

"There you go, kiddies. Now that you're at the exit, you can stop wetting your diapers" Lee mocked. Her insult angered Jimmy more than Sarah.

"At least my teeth look normal" Jimmy said.

"I'm not the one with chicken hair" Lee said.

"I don't know how you can even see my hair with that beehive on your head" Jimmy said angrily. Lee gritted her teeth, and was about to grab him until Marie pulled her back.

"Ignore it, Lee. We have what we wanted" Marie said. Sarah and Jimmy ran off to the cul-de-sac, while Lee took the list out of her shirt.

"Yep, girls, it's all here" Lee said.

"Now we know where to find those kids, including the Eds!" May said happily. Lee waved the paper in the air

"Girls, this list is gonna help with a bunch of plans from here on out!" Lee said confidently. The Kankers walked back to the trailer park, as the moon began to appear in the nighttime sky.


End file.
